This Story's Got Problems
by alastingimpression
Summary: Tagline : What if Zim never got to earth?
1. The Next Faze Of Travel

This Story's Got Problems  
  
Tagline : What if Zim never made it to Earth?  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything Invader Zim, but I own the planet of Math and all it's creatures.  
  
Chapter 1 : The Next Faze Of Travel  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Doom, doom, doom, doom!" Gir sang as they traveled the galaxy.  
  
"Will you please shut up?" Zim angrily commanded. Gir put on a sad face.  
  
"But why?" Gir wanted to know. Zim shook his head.  
  
"Because it's utterly annoying!" Zim exclaimed, "I can't concentrate on finding where we're supposed to go!"   
  
"Why?" Gir asked.  
  
"Just because! Ok?" Zim yelled. Gir turned away from Zim to pout. Suddenly, Zim saw a bit of land peaking out of the darkness. "Gir! Gir!! I think we've found it! I think we've found it! Are you ready to invade, Gir? Gir?!?"   
  
"I'm not talking to you," Gir replied.  
  
"I'll get you a treat when we get there," Zim offered. Gir turned around and began to get excited.  
  
"Land? Land? Where?!? Where Zim? Where is land, Zim?" Gir asked frantically. Zim stared at his companion with concern, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Do you not see that?" Zim pointed. Gir looked.  
  
"No! I don't see it! Where, Zim? Where??" Gir asked. Zim became angry.. again. Zim grabbed Gir's head and turned him in the direction of the small piece of land. He pointed to the very glass of the small device they had been riding in.  
  
"Do you see that? I'm pointing right at it, Gir! That's it! I know it is!" Zim exclaimed, "Are you ready to invade my invading robot friend??" Zim produced an evil laugh and Gir just stared at him.  
  
"That.. that purple thing?" Gir asked. Zim rapidly nodded. "You think that be Earth?"  
  
"Yes! That is Earth!" Zim exclaimed. Gir looked at it again.  
  
"It's so pretty. It's so purple. I love it, Zim. I want to marry it, Zim. Can I, Zim? Can I?" Gir asked. Zim stared at him.  
  
"No! You can not marry Earth. Come along, Gir! We're about to land," Zim told him.   
  
---  
  
tbc? please read and review!! 


	2. What The?

This Story's Got Problems  
  
Tagline : What if Zim never made it to Earth?  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything Invader Zim, but I own the planet of Math and all it's creatures.  
  
Chapter 2 : What the..?  
  
Note : I'll try to make my chapters longer. ;)  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Are we landing on that giant purple thing, yet?" Gir asked as he hugged Zim's neck, nearly choking him. They had come closer to the planet that they had thought would be Earth.  
  
"It's called Earth, you Nimrod!" Zim exclaimed. Gir loosened his grip.  
  
"What is this Nimrod of who you speak of?" Gir wanted to know. Zim gave him an odd look.  
  
"Nothing, Gir. Nothing," Zim replied, sighing, "It's over your head anyway. I shouldn't even bother." Gir stared at him. And then they landed. The land was empty and covered with purple ground - it kind of looked like play dough. Zim and Gir stared in amazement.  
  
"It's.. so.. pretty. I want to touch it," Gir stated, referring to the purple ground. Zim smiled and rubbed his hands together like an evil invader - oh, wait, that's what he is. Zim got out and Gir quickly followed. The ground mushed as they walked on it. Zim grinned and Gir giggled.  
  
"Do you like moose's?" Gir asked. Zim looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Must you talk about moose at a time like this? Oh, and it's moose, not moose's," Zim explained.  
  
"So what are we gonna do now? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Gir asked, jumping up and down.   
  
"We're gonna walk around. Just be quiet, and act normal!" Zim ordered. Gir saluted him and they began to walk around. Suddenly, a large cream-colored being quickly ran up behind them. It was taller than Zim, and had very thin legs and arms and a big head.  
  
"Hello. Are you a visitor? I do not remember seeing you around these parts!" The being exclaimed in a happy, almost gay, voice. Zim stared at him.  
  
"Um, is this Earth?" Zim inquired, trying to sound normal. The being stared at him and blinked.  
  
"No, Earth is much west of here," The being explained, pointing west with its long, thin arm. Zim looked west, and then back at the being. Gir just hummed to himself.  
  
"Earth is west? Gir! You read the map wrong!" Zim exclaimed, angrily. Gir smiled.  
  
"Yes, and?" Gir asked, "Ooh, pretty birdy!" Gir chased a butterfly, which he thought was a bird. Zim rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, he was supposed to be helping me, but it seems he can not grasp the concept of help. So if this is not Earth, what is this?" Zim demanded. The being looked at him.  
  
"This is the planet of Math. We all know math here. We are Mathinites," the being answered him.  
  
"Does this mean.." Zim began.  
  
"Yes. We love math. All types of math. Algebra, Addition, Multiplication is a common favorite among the Mathinites," the being explained.  
  
"That's really weird," Zim replied, "I like it. So what is your name?"  
  
"Zedack2+2. You can call me Zedy," The being answered.  
  
"Ahkay," Zim nodded, "I'm Zim."  
  
"You said that."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."   
  
"GIR! Did I tell this.. um.. Zedy my name?" Zim yelled.  
  
"I don't know," Gir replied, kicking a rock, chasing it, and kicking it again. Zim sighed. They were in for a bumpy ride. 


End file.
